


Saison 1 : Prenez votre envol - L'Eclosion

by LilyCissa



Series: Wings : le Campus des Anges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Envers du décor, Gen, TV Show meta-fiction, actors and writers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des années à galérer, elle y était enfin arrivée. Elle avait sa propre série, avec son nom au générique, juste en-dessous de ‘créatrice’. Lexie Faraday n’en pouvait plus de joie.</p><p>Suivez la naissance de "Wings", une série TV fictive à travers les expériences de sa créatrice, des acteurs, et des fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexie

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aime pas les real people fanfictions, parce qu'elles touchent souvent à l'intime et à quelque chose de beaucoup trop réel et dérangeant. Cela dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemble l'envers du décor. Prenez cette fiction originale comme une sorte de méta-fanfiction de séries populaires comme Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Sherlock, Once Upon a Time... Bref, les séries avec un fandom bien présent et qui sont généralement les plus adorées et haïes.

Après des années à galérer, elle y était enfin arrivée. Elle avait sa propre série, avec son nom au générique, juste en-dessous de ‘créatrice’. Lexie Faraday n’en pouvait plus de joie. Extatique, elle avait organisé la veille une bonne grosse soirée, et ce matin c’était le cerveau embrumé et endolori qu’elle commençait réellement le travail.  
Pour des raisons évidentes, la majorité des scripts de la première saison de Wings: le Campus des Anges étaient terminés depuis longtemps, mais la production de la chaîne avait émis quelques idées pour venir pimenter et étoffer l’intrigue. Certaines étaient vraiment stupides, voire offensantes : ajouter un personnage féminin juste pour qu’elle tombe amoureuse de Mike ? Ouais, non merci. Lexie avait réussi à négocier la non-création d’un tel personnage, mais seulement en repoussant l’échéance. Heureusement pour elle, ça avait marché. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de budget de toute façon, donc même si la série ne marchait pas, la chaîne n’avait pas grand-chose à y perdre.  
Encore avinée, elle se posa à son bureau et démarra une conversation skype avec Thomas O’Donovan, son co-scénariste. Ils avaient un tas de trucs à peaufiner, comme le climax de la saison, qui devrait arriver dans l’épisode 7, et non dans le 9.  
— On va sûrement avoir un format 8x60min, au final. Diffusion en hiver prochain, annonça Lexie à son ami.  
— Ok, au niveau du découpage, faut tout refaire ?  
— Hmpf, je crois bien. On tourne le pilote dans un mois, le temps que le casting soit définitif. Donc c’est notre priorité. On verra le découpage après, je crois qu’il va falloir revoir la plotline d’Asmodée. On peut pas le présenter aussi positivement.  
— Ben on peut dire qu’il a martyrisé Mike, proposa Thomas.  
Lexie pouvait presque entendre son haussement d’épaules.  
— Non. Hors de question. On va plutôt… ne rien dire. Après tout, pourquoi il parlerait de Mike ?  
— Hé, j’ai une idée ! S’il laissait les rênes à Mike, une fois de temps en temps ?  
— Tu veux dire, qu’il le possède de façon partielle ?  
L’idée était plutôt séduisante, effectivement. Même si ça n’allait pas dans le sens ‘arrêter de le présenter comme un gentil’… Ça le présentera seulement comme un menteur, et ça ajoutera sûrement de l’eau au moulin de ceux qui se creuseront la cervelle en regardant la série.  
— Ouais, quand il n’a pas besoin de ses pouvoirs, il redonne juste la main à son hôte. Il lui dit juste de garder le secret. L’idée, c’est de ne pas le dire, je veux dire, même dans la série. On le dit juste à l’acteur, c’est tout. De toute façon, je pense que c’est moi qui vais me coller à la réa du pilote ?  
— Tu sais bien que je fais pas confiance aux autres. On verra quels réa additionnels on pourra trouver pour la saison 1. Ma condition c’est que tu t’occupes des premières et des finales, ainsi que tout épisode avec des grosses révélations. Vendu ?  
— Vendu !  
Leur conversation s’orienta ensuite sur des problèmes de budget : comment faire avec si peu pour les effets spéciaux ? Réduire les scènes d’action, ou les suggérer ? Et comment faire pour les ailes ? Bon, ça c’était le boulot du département des décors et des effets, mais quand même. Si on voulait que la série marche, il fallait y mettre un peu les moyens.  
Après une journée à travailler sur le scénario du pilote, et encore, seulement les quinze premières minutes, parce que décidément rien n’allait avec cette intro, Lexie alla s’effondrer dans son lit. Seulement, son producteur en avait décidé autrement. Quand elle décrocha son téléphone, Lexie ne se priva pas de lui faire entendre à quel point elle était crevée. Et encore, ce n’était que le début.  
— Grande nouvelle ! On a notre Asmodée ! Enfin, Mike. Bref.  
— Ah, c’est qui ?  
Après ce qu’elle avait convenu avec Thomas, Lexie espérait un acteur connu, établi, bref, un nom qui résonne, une valeur sûre.  
— Aaron Mitchell.  
— …C’est qui ?  
Bon, c’était perdu. James ne put s’empêcher de rire.  
— Un sportif, je crois. Bref, il est très bien foutu, et il joue pas avec ses pieds. Et surtout, son agent n’a pas les dents qui rayent le parquet, du moins, pas encore. On pourra s’en tirer sans le payer trop cher.  
— Génial, tu me dégotes des acteurs de seconde zone pour la série qui doit changer ma carrière. Je t’adore tu sais.  
Ça la faisait d’autant plus chier qu’elle allait lui confier un perso dans un perso, et qu’il allait devoir garder le secret à ce propos. Sérieux, merci James.  
— Lexie, soit pas si négative et google son nom. Il va te plaire.  
— On verra.  
Sans autre forme de salutations, Lexie raccrocha. James Garnet, le producteur de Wings, y était déjà habitué depuis longtemps.  
Quelques jours plus tard, c’était au tour des personnages d’Ellen et de Nathaniel de trouver leurs acteurs : Indira Moore et Andrew Vassili, deux acteurs de formation cette fois. Un peu mieux qu’un ex-sportif mou du genou, même si Lexie devait avouer qu’elle avait été impressionnée en regardant dans google images. L’homme était particulièrement attirant. C’était moche, mais si les gens ne regardaient pas sa série pour son histoire, ils pourraient toujours se rabattre sur le physique alléchant de Mitchell. C’était un peu triste dans le fond : le pauvre avait été réduit à l’état d’objet de fantasme avant même que le tournage ne commence.  
Bon, ils avaient désormais leurs acteurs stars, les réguliers qui reviendront à chaque épisode. Le triangle de base, et qui bien qu’il soit amoureux, ne fonctionnerait jamais. Bien sûr, Lexie gardait des atouts dans sa manche, et attendait de voir si sa série aurait assez de public pour se permettre ce genre de folies. De toute façon, le truc avec les révélations, c’est de bien les doser.

* * *

  
Aujourd’hui était le jour de la lecture préliminaire, soit la veille du tournage. La salle de réunion était pleine de gens, et puisqu’elle avait été trop occupée à perfectionner le script de son épisode 3, Lexie n’avait même pas eu le temps de discuter plus que ça avec les acteurs ou le reste de l’équipe. Et voilà qu’ils étaient tous devant elle, Thomas et James, la sainte trinité de Wings. Et bien sûr, ils attendaient un discours. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire, sérieusement ? Elle avait bien préparer quelque chose, mais c’était tellement mielleux et bateau qu’elle ne voulait pas de ça. C’était une scénariste talentueuse, originale et qui aimait barouder en dehors des sentiers battus. Rien que son look grunge/punk en disait long sur son mode de vie. Elle se gratta la nuque, et toussa pour attirer l’attention. Elle n’avait pas besoin de ses notes. Elle allait faire ce qu’elle faisait de mieux : improviser.  
— Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de travailler avec vous, et j’espère même que vous n’aurez pas trop l’impression de travailler. Amusez-vous !  
Elle leur lança un grand sourire qu’elle espérait sincère. En réalité, elle était terrifiée. Et si les acteurs ne s’entendaient pas entre eux ? Et si James, en qui elle avait pourtant confiance — dans la mesure du raisonnable — décidait de prendre des décisions fâcheuses ? Et si… Et si ? Elle surmonta sa peau et continua à parler.  
— Je suis persuadée qu’avec une telle équipe, de si grands talents, reconnus ou montants, nous allons pouvoir faire de Wings quelque chose de génial !  
Ouais, sauf qu’Aaron n’était pas un acteur, mais juste un sportif raté qui avait besoin de manger. Lexie en avait déjà fini, et s’assit sous les applaudissements et les sourires de ce qui serait désormais son équipe.  
Thomas et James prirent la suite, faisant eux aussi un petit discours. Chacun s’assit, et se présenta en quelques mots. Les membres de l’équipe, les assistants réalisateurs, et bien sûr, les acteurs. Lexie nota à quel point Andrew semblait excité, et Aaron mal à l’aise. S’il avait du mal à parler en public ou devant une caméra, il n’allait pas aller bien loin dans le métier, le pauvre petit. Lexie soupira, et serra les fesses. Elle jouait sa carrière sur Wings.  
Puis, une fois le blabla terminé, la session put enfin commencer.

 


	2. WINGS 101 PILOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INT. SALLE DE REUNION
> 
> Les acteurs font une lecture préliminaire de l'épisode pilote. Extraits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai jamais suivi d'études pour savoir comment écrire un scénario, donc si ce n'est pas cohérent ou crédible, dites-le moi parce que c'est normal !

EXT. PARC DU CAMPUS  
Mike et Tyler marchent ensemble sur le campus, avec des livres dans les mains. Ils sourient, dans un grand soleil. L’année vient de commencer, comme l’annonce une grande banderole sous laquelle ils passent pour sortir du parc.

  
MIKE  
J’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies eu un A en chimie organique l’année passée, sérieux… Surtout juste après ton anniv’ !

  
TYLER  
Comme si c’était difficile !

  
MIKE  
(en faisant la moue)  
J’ai dû réviser moi, t’abuses.

  
TYLER  
(ricane)  
C’est parce que t’es mauvais, c’est tout, assume !

  
MIKE  
(s’arrêtant brusquement)  
Attends, tu vois ce que je vois ?

  
TYLER  
T’as encore repéré une jolie fille ? Y’en a plein sur le campus, hein…  
(s’arrête net aussi en regardant dans la même direction que Mike)  
Sans blague…?

  
Une jeune femme les croise, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas les voir. Elle les ignore royalement.

  
MIKE  
C’est elle, non ?

  
TYLER  
Ellen… Je pensais qu’elle était partie faire ses études à l’autre bout du pays ?

  
MIKE  
Ben faut croire que non.

  
TYLER  
Tant mieux pour moi !  
(en riant)  
Je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu !

  
MIKE  
(attend que Tyler avance pour froncer les sourcils: il n’est pas sûr de comprendre)

* * *

  
INT. CHAMBRE D’ETUDIANT  
Mike et Tyler partagent la même chambre. C’est un bordel monstre, même si on comprend vite qu’ils ne sont pas là depuis longtemps : les murs sont encore un peu vides, tout comme le sol.  
Mike est en train de glander sur son ordinateur portable, tandis que Tyler se déshabille hors-champ pour mettre le t-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama.

  
MIKE  
Waoh, c’est tellement vrai !

  
TYLER  
Quoi ?  
(secouant la tête)  
Non, laisse-moi deviner : encore un truc débile que t’as vu sur Tumblr ?

  
MIKE  
Bah en fait, quand tu regardes les étoiles, tu es suspendu par les pieds et tu regardes dans le vide.

  
TYLER  
Va te coucher, Mike. Je suis sérieux.

  
Les deux garçons rient, et finissent par se coucher. Tyler éteint la lumière, se tourne, dos à Mike qui dort bras croisés derrière la tête.  
Une ombre entre alors par la fenêtre. Elle rampe sur le sol, avant de rentrer par le nez et la bouche de Mike. Il essaie de la repousser d’une main endormie, en vain.

* * *

  
INT. CONSCIENCE DE MIKE  
Dans une grande pièce sombre seulement meublée d’un grand canapé et d’une table basse, Mike se tient debout. Face à lui, une large ombre floue.

  
MIKE  
Je suis où là ?

  
OMBRE  
Nulle part. Toujours au même endroit. Tu dors.

  
MIKE  
C’est un rêve…?

  
OMBRE  
Tu peux dire ça comme ça. Je suis ici parce que j’ai besoin de toi.

  
Mike fait un pas en arrière, visiblement apeuré.

  
OMBRE  
J’ai besoin de ton corps pour arpenter ce monde. J’ai une mission, et tu peux m’aider à l’accomplir.

  
MIKE  
Ok, je suis en train de rêver, et je vais me réveiller…

  
OMBRE  
Pas vraiment.

  
MIKE  
T’es quoi, un démon ?

  
OMBRE  
(presque étonnée)  
Oui. Je fais partie des armées de l’Enfer. pour agir dans le monde des vivants, j’ai besoin d’une enveloppe corporelle. Toi.

  
MIKE  
P…pourquoi moi ?

  
OMBRE  
(hésitante)  
Un… pressentiment.

  
Le silence retombe pendant un moment. Mike et l’ombre se jaugent.

  
MIKE  
Et si je ne veux pas ?

  
OMBRE  
J’irai demander à quelqu’un d’autre.

  
MIKE  
(perplexe, mais toujours apeuré)  
Pourquoi demander, au risque d’essuyer un refus ?

  
OMBRE  
(rieuse)  
Il y a des règles dans notre monde. Je dois demander la permission.

  
MIKE  
Si j’accepte, je gagne quoi ?

  
L’Ombre part d’un grand rire, véritablement amusée. Le rire est inquiétant, et Mike fait de nouveau un pas en arrière.

  
OMBRE  
(hilare)  
Les humains sont toujours aussi drôles ! Décidément, je ne m’en lasserai jamais ! Ah là là… Que veux-tu en échange ?

  
MIKE  
(pris au dépourvu)  
… Je peux demander ce que je veux ? Pas d’arnaque ?

  
OMBRE  
(se calmant)  
Pas d’arnaque.

  
MIKE  
(faisant un pas en avant, la tête baissée)  
Je veux être intelligent.

  
Il y a un court moment de flottement.

  
OMBRE  
Intelligent comment ?

  
MIKE  
Je veux comprendre, tout de suite et retenir ce qui est important. J’en ai marre de devoir réviser pendant des heures alors que d’autres intègrent directement. J’en ai marre de me taper des sales notes et de me sentir stupide. J’en ai marre de ne rien comprendre du monde qui m’entoure, et d’avoir à attendre que quelqu’un me pointe l’évidence du doigt.

  
OMBRE  
Hmm… Accordé.

  
Rien ne se passe pendant encore quelques temps.

  
MIKE  
… Alors ?

  
OMBRE  
Je n’ai toujours pas ta permission.

  
MIKE  
(riant faiblement)  
Maintenant oui. Vas-y.

  
OMBRE  
Marché conclu.

  
L’Ombre s’écarte, dévoilant un espèce de sourire en croissant de lune et fond sur Mike. Fondu au noir.


	3. Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il leva timidement les yeux vers Lexie, évitant soigneusement ceux des autres acteurs, de peur d’y lire quelque chose s’approchant trop près du mépris. La scénariste était penchée sur le script, mais Aaron remarqua son petit sourire. Il n’était pas si mauvais, alors…?

Lexie Faraday n’avait pas voulu d’un deuxième acteur pour jouer l’Ombre, c’est-à-dire le démon Asmodée. C’était à Aaron de jouer les deux personnages, une chose à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu, du moins pas dans ce genre de scène. Quand il avait compris cela tout à l’heure, il avait eu une montée de panique. Il était entouré d’acteurs de formation, tandis que lui n’était qu’un ancien footballeur qui aimait la comédie. Il n’était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Et pourtant, dans le silence qui suivit cette scène en solo, il entendit presque du respect.   
Il leva timidement les yeux vers Lexie, évitant soigneusement ceux des autres acteurs, de peur d’y lire quelque chose s’approchant trop près du mépris. La scénariste était penchée sur le script, mais Aaron remarqua son petit sourire. Il n’était pas si mauvais, alors…?  
Soupirant le plus imperceptiblement possible, il se concentra de nouveau sur le script du pilote. L’histoire de _Wings_ ne l’avait pas passionné tout de suite. En réalité, il avait auditionné presque par hasard, poussé au train par un manager qui essayait désespérément de le motiver. Aaron Mitchell, après avoir compris qu’il ne serait jamais joueur professionnel, avait eu un passage à vide plutôt court dans le temps, mais très violent. Entre temps, il s’était mis à la comédie, et avait décroché quelques petits rôles dans des séries policières. Rien de bien intéressant : son physique impressionnant faisait souvent le boulot à sa place. Il avait été d’autant plus étonné d’être retenu pour le rôle de Mike/Asmodée pour _Wings_. La logique aurait voulu qu’ils choisissent un acteur confirmé pour ce genre de rôle, mais non. Honnêtement, Aaron n’était toujours pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il faisait là, aussi bien entouré. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

* * *

  
Une fois la lecture terminée, Lexie se leva et applaudit ses acteurs. Tout le monde l’imita, se félicitant chacun l’un l’autre avant de sortir prendre l’air. Aaron tenta de s’esquiver rapidement, se faufilant entre les acteurs secondaires pour rejoindre la porte. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il se raidit, visiblement mal à l’aise, et se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu se permettre une telle familiarité.  
— J’ai adoré ton passage en solo !  
C’était Andrew, l’autre acteur star de la série, celui qui jouait Tyler. Un jeune homme du même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune, aux traits plus fins, aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux grands yeux verts. En sentant la gêne évidente d’Aaron, il retira rapidement sa main.  
— Merci…  
Aaron ne savait pas où se mettre. Lui et Andrew allaient avoir beaucoup de scènes ensemble, et il était incapable de gérer un compliment de façon acceptable.  
— Toi aussi, tu étais vraiment impressionnant.  
Andrew haussa les épaules en riant.  
— Pourtant je n’ai pas fait grand-chose !   
— On se retrouve tous les deux à jouer deux personnages, et je pense que tu t’en sors bien mieux que moi.  
— Bwaaaaarf. Pas tant que ça. Tyler et Nathaniel sont vraiment différents, et n’interagissent pas trop, donc ça va. C’est un peu comme jouer Spiderman et Peter Parker.  
Cette fois, Aaron sourit de bon coeur, bientôt rejoint par Andrew.  
— Oh salut les garçons !  
Indira les avait rejoint. Tout sourire, l’actrice s’était avancée vers eux, apparemment très contente et excitée à l’idée de tourner cette série. Elle était indéniablement jolie avec ses longues boucles brunes et ses grands yeux bleus rieurs. À côté d’Aaron, c’était l’enthousiasme personnifié. Il la salua silencieusement, inclinant seulement la tête, alors qu’Andrew lui avait répondu par un grand ‘hey !’ énergique.  
— Oh Aaron, il fallait que je te dise, cette scène en solo était PAR-FAITE !  
Le rouge monta aux joues d’Aaron si violemment qu’il se sentit bouillir. Il baissa les yeux et secoua nerveusement la tête.  
— C’était… c’était rien… Enfin merci…  
— Rho, Indira, tu nous l’as cassé ! plaisanta Andrew.  
Les trois acteurs rirent en choeur — même si Aaron était toujours aussi gêné — et se séparèrent. L’ancien footballeur atteignit enfin la porte, mais comme la nourriture pour Tantale, il ne semblait jamais pouvoir la toucher : alors qu’il tendait la main vers la poignée, il entendit son nom derrière lui.  
— Aaron ?  
Quand il se retourna, il fut étonné de voir Lexie. Elle semblait hésitante, ce qui sonna l’alerte rouge dans le cerveau d’Aaron. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas apprécié sa performance tout à l’heure, et qu’elle l’avait juste très bien caché ? Oui, c’était ça, il en était certain, sûr même. Il était mauvais.  
— Oui ? répondit-il, fébrile.  
— J’ai besoin de te parler d’un détail. Ne t’inquiète pas, ça n’a rien à voir avec ton jeu d’acteur, tu as été très bien.  
Très bien. Pas parfait. Aaron aurait dû s’y attendre. Les compliments sont souvent vains, il ne valait mieux pas trop y croire. Il soupira et hocha la tête, concentré. Si la créatrice de la série voulait lui parler, il ferait mieux d’arrêter de penser à son nombril. Lexie s’approcha et lui parla à voix basse.  
— Ça concerne Mike. Le délire avec Asmodée, c’est que même si c’est un démon, il suit des règles et il n’est pas entièrement mauvais. C’est un menteur, mais il a quand même des principes. Je pense que tu l’as compris, vu la façon dont tu as joué l’Ombre. Bref…   
Aaron était dans l’expectative. Quelle bombe allait-elle lui lancer ?  
— Ce que je vais te dire est un secret. Secret absolu, d’accord ?  
— D’accord.  
— Il n’y a que moi et Thomas qui savons, et tant qu’on ne te donne pas le feu vert pour révéler quoi que ce soit à ce propos, tu ne dis absolument rien. À personne.  
Oulà… C’était quoi ce bordel ?  
— Bon. Quand Nathaniel prend possession de Tyler, la personnalité de Tyler est violemment repoussée, de façon permanente ou presque. Tu me suis ?  
— Oui…  
Ça va je suis pas débile non plus…  
— Asmodée est différent. Mike et lui vont cohabiter de façon presque équivalente. Quand Asmodée n’a pas besoin de faire joujou avec ses pouvoirs, Mike a les commandes.  
La voix de Lexie s’était faite de plus en plus basse : elle venait de lui dévoiler une des clés du personnage, certainement quelque chose que le public découvrirait bien plus tard… si ce n’est jamais. Il écarquilla les yeux, incertain de pouvoir jouer deux personnages aussi complexes de cette manière.  
— Vous êtes sûre…?  
— Oui. C’est comme ça que j’ai écrit les répliques d’Asmodée. Certaines sont en fait celles de Mike, sauf que ça n’apparaît pas. Après cette lecture préliminaire, je suis certaine que tu pourras arriver à donner le bon effet. Et puis tu peux me tutoyer, on n’est pas à ça près.  
— Euh… d’accord.  
— Pas un mot, hein ?  
Elle avait un petit sourire, mais derrière Aaron pouvait sentir son angoisse. Si elle avait assez confiance en lui pour lui donner un tel rôle, Aaron ne pouvait qu’honorer sa parole.  
— Compris.  
Lexie repartit alors, laissant cette fois à Aaron tout le loisir de respirer un peu d’air frais.


End file.
